Dark Diamond
Dark Diamond is a Dark Gem and an original character created by GemCrust. She's a unique gem made of darkness instead of light.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/188251070552/ Appearance Dark Diamond is around White Diamond's size but, due to her composition, she can range from planet to human-sized. She has an uneven face that mingles with her hair in a confused fog of dark orchid mist, melting. Among this, are two cruel-looking eyes, with no iris distinction, and a toothless mouth colored completely pink. She has a slender neck that connects the head to her slim shoulders. No gemstone can be seen. She wears pointy grey shoulder pads with glowy pink markings. The appearance of the rest of her form is unknown. Personality Nothing is known about Dark Diamond's personality yet. Abilities Dark Diamond appears to be extremely powerful, although the furthest reaches of her might are unknown. Natural Abilities * Malleable Anatomy: Because Dark Diamond is a Dark Gem, her physical form doesn't conform to any standard other than what she wills it to be. Unique Abilities * Personal Size Manipulation: Dark Diamond can range from planet to human-sized due to her composition. Usually, however, she's as big as White Diamond. * Assimilation: Dark Diamond can somehow assimilate beings. One of her victims has been Lapis Lazuli, among many other gems.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/188251021897/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia, and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada, and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called a chameleon diamond * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that are only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high-frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being used as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. References Category:Diamonds Category:Original Characters